Rotary Position sensors are uses in vehicle systems for a variety of purposes, e.g. for sensing the position of accelerator pedals, clutch pedals, brake pedals, throttle body, and other components. In some known configurations a flux concentrator and/or formed magnets are used to direct magnetic flux to one or more Hall Effect sensors. There is a need for a sensor configuration that provides reliable position sensing in a simple and cost efficient package.